


A Trade

by Centurion_Titus



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centurion_Titus/pseuds/Centurion_Titus





	A Trade

The chapel stood in the graveyard, a gentle wind rustled the few leaves left in the trees. Wolf Stone casually walked up to the candle lit chapel, carefully carrying a bundle against his chest. A trio of goblins had moved in and had been praying on babies, two were dead and another missing. It just so happened the missing baby belonged to the Prime Minister and so a deal had been struck. A simple swap, baby for baby and then the goblins would leave.

Wolf continued his walk up the paved path and stopped just short of the door. He slowly raised his fist and knocked on the solid oak door. “Knock, knock.” he called, “Anyone home?” There was no answer. Wolf knocked again and called once more, “Any little baby stealing creatures here? I have one.”

The door slowly swung open but Wolf couldn't see which goblin had opened the door for him. The few candles lit created pools of darkness all around which Wolf couldn't see anything. He stepped into the chapel and left the door open. A nasally voice called out, “Leave the baby on the altar!”

“Only when I get the other baby first or I walk away.”

A second high pitched voice called out, “No leave it , then we give you the baby.”

“Well, from what I know that isn't how a swap works. How about you show me the baby first at least.”

Wolf could hear a hushed conversation happening right in front of him. He could hear the three voices of Greg, Dave and Fred. Which was which, Wolf didn't have a clue. Finally Wolf saw a figure detach itself from the shadows and walk forward carrying a bundle. “Here he is.” called the third goblin holding the baby, “Now place your baby on the altar.”

Carefully holding his bundle, Wolf walked up to the altar and carefully laid the bundle down, quietly talking to it. He stepped back from the altar and head back towards the door. “There he is, so hand over your baby now.” The goblin holding his own bundle walked towards the one left on the altar. “No, I think we're going to keep both. Two are tastier than one, so bye bye Mr Sorcerer.”

“Gentlemen, I would advise against this course of events. It will only end badly for you lot so I suggest you change your plan.”

The goblin at the altar looked back into the shadows unsure of what he should do. Ignoring the shouts from his fellow goblins, he placed his bundle on the altar. Immediately, the bundle rose through the air and gently landed in Wolf's hands. “That was easy wasn't it.” Wolf turned to leave and was almost out of the door when he heard a shout.

“Oi! This ain't a baby. It fake.”

“Ahh, you won't supposed to check so quickly. You were meant to give me like half an hour or so. Well you see the Sanctuary was never going to give you an actual baby. Wait...you thought we would. How stupid are you three?”

By now all three goblins were in sight and all had faces of thunder. One stood on the altar ready to leap at wolf, two in front waiting to charge him. Wolf seemed unfazed by the three angry goblins and so gently he placed the still sleeping baby just outside the chapel. 

“Before I fight anyone, I like to know who is who.”

The three goblins snarled their names; Greg stood on the altar, Dave on his right and Fred on his left. Wolf ran a well calloused hand through his hair and stood waiting for the goblins to make their move. Greg leapt straight at Wolf, who simply pushed the air. The goblin was sent flying back over the altar and hit the wall with a thump. He lay still.

Enraged, Dave ran headlong at Wolf, who simply stood his ground. A few feet from Wolf, Dave jumped and went to kick Wolf in the chest. Wolf grabbed the goblin's leg and twisted. The goblin was thrown to the side. Wolf looked up just in time to see Fred begin has charge. Casually, Wolf summoned a fireball and threw it straight at the goblin.

The goblin cried out and began to batter at the flames in an attempt to put it out. All the while, Wolf had been fighting Dave and Fred, Greg had staggered to his feet, just in time to be thrown into another wall by a wall of air. Once again, Greg lay still. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Wolf saw Fred finally put out the flames which had been swirling over his body. Wolf used the air and propelled himself over the pews at him. He threw another fireball into Fred's chest. Fred cried out again and looked up in time to see Wolf's fist smash into his face. 

Wolf suddenly staggered forward as Dave slammed into his back and clung on. Wolf attempted to reach behind him and grab him but to no avail. Dave began to hammer his fists into Wolf's head and back. Wolf staggered about attempting to dislodge the goblin, but he wouldn't budge. Lurching backwards, Wolf slammed the goblin into the stone wall of the chapel. He slammed his back again and felt Dave loosen his grip, he slammed again and felt Dave drop. 

Wolf backed away to regain his balance, and by the time Wolf was steady on his feet, Dave was back up and he wanted vengeance. Wolf moved in and so began the dance. Man and goblin traded blows. Elbows, kicks, punches were traded. Wolf tried different locks on Dave, but every time he managed to slip out. Dave even tried a few of his own, but Wolf was too big for any of them to have any effect. After another attempted lock, Wolf knocked Dave aside. He turned around and saw Greg once more climbing to his feet.

That was when Wolf dropped the pew on his head. 

Dave climbed to his feet for another round, Wolf turned ready to meet him. Wolf felt the air and drew it in around his fists. As Dave charged again, Wolf delivered two sledgehammer blows. The first slammed into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs, the second caught him under the chin and sent him spinning away. He lay still. 

Fred was once more on his feet, the rags he had been wearing burnt away and skin beneath charred. Once more Wolf used fire and this time he had two fireballs. He threw both at Fred. The first missed but the other connected. Fred moaned. His moans were cut short as Wolf kicked him into a wall. Despite having a pew dropped on his head, Greg was attempting to stand again. “How thick is your skull, Greg?”, Wolf asked. 

Greg lurched forward a step, before he was floating in the air. Wolf casually began to spin him around before throwing him throw out of the window. The door still stood wide open, but there was a window right by it. Using the air, Wolf went through it. Wolf had always wanted to jump through a window and what had Skulduggery told him once, “Doors are for people with no imagination.”

Outside the baby was still there and still fast asleep. Wolf dusted off the glass and then bent down, carefully picking up the child. “How you slept through that mister, I have no clue.” whispered Wolf. The baby simply gurgled in his sleep.


End file.
